Protection of the Darkness
by Silberbullet
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura, Vampire und Oro. Gefährliche Mischung und immer für eine Überraschung gut.
1. Memories

Hi ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Geschichte! Musste einfach mal was mit Naruto und Vampiren machen. Das hat irgendwie was…

Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen.

Prolog - Erinnerungen

Obwohl es schon so lange her war, konnte sie sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, was vor über fünf Jahren passiert war. Es war auf den Weg nach Hause, sie und ihre Eltern waren bei Verwandten gewesen, als sie einen Unfall hatten. An den Unfall selber konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, jedoch an das was danach passiert war. Sie war im Krankenhaus aufgewacht und hatte anfangs erhebliche Probleme damit sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, je länger sie jedoch wach war desto mehr Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Nur nicht die mit dem Unfall.

Damals stand es sehr schlecht um sie und sie wäre vermutlich an ihren Verletzungen gestorben, wenn ihre beiden besten Freunde ihr nicht geholfen hätten. Sie waren mitten in der Nacht plötzlich in ihrem Zimmer im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht.

Sie war noch wach, obwohl es bereits nach elf Uhr war, was bei ihren Verletzungen und ihrem Alter erstaunlich war. Denn sie war erst neun Jahre alt. Sie hatte die beiden gefragt, wie sie ins Zimmer gekommen waren, jedoch schwiegen sie erst, bevor sie ihr antworteten. „Wir sind durchs Fenster rein gekommen. Tagsüber wollten die uns nämlich nicht reinlassen!" erklärte der blonde von den beiden Jungen. „Wie soll das den gehen? Das hier ist der vierte Stock, Naruto!" „Ich weiß, aber das interessiert mich nicht." „Was soll das den jetzt heißen?" „Das die Höhe eines Gebäudes uns nicht daran hindert irgendwo rein zu kommen." Kam die Antwort von dem anderen Jungen, der ebenso wie sie und Naruto neun Jahre alt war. Sein Name war Sasuke. „Aber warum?" „Das ist ganz einfach, wir sind VAMPIRE." Das Wort Vampire betonte er dabei. Ungläubig wurden beide von ihrer besten Freundin angesehen.

„Die gibt es nicht. Das haben Mama und Papa gesagt!" „Dass es uns gibt weiß auch niemand. Wir wissen, wie wir es verheimlichen können." Naruto grinste, als er ihr das erklärte. „Warum seid ihr hergekommen, wenn ihr wusstet, dass ihr eigentlich nicht zu mir dürft?" „Naja, wir sind nicht blöd. Wir haben die Ärzte belauscht und wissen, dass deine Verletzungen so schwer sind, dass du es unmöglich überleben kannst. Also dachten wir, wir kommen hier hin und machen dir das Angebot, selbst ein Vampir zu werden. Du würdest überleben und wir könnten für immer zusammen durch die Gegend ziehen." „Aber ich will keine Menschen töten. In den Büchern die ich gelesen hab steht, dass die Vampire das Blut von Menschen trinken um zu überleben. Aber das will ich nicht!" „Das musst du auch gar nicht, Sasuke und ich haben uns auf Tierblut spezialisiert. Das schmeckt zwar nicht so gut, aber es hält länger satt, sodass wir nicht jede Nacht auf die Jagd gehen müssen. So reicht es, wenn wir einmal in der Woche jagen gehen. Wie bereits gesagt, auf Tiere." „Und das ist keine Lüge?" „Versprochen!" „Na gut, dann werde ich Vampir!"

Die beiden Jungen grinsten und sahen sich an. „Ich lass dir den Vortritt, Sasuke." Ohne zu zögern ging er auf sie zu und beugte sich hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Kurz darauf vergrub er seine Zähne in ihrem Hals, wodurch das Vampirgift, das sie in einen Vampir verwandeln würde, in ihren Blutkreislauf gelangte. Danach zog er seine Zähne aus ihrem Hals und fing, zusammen mit Naruto, an die Kabel von ihren Körpern zu entfernen. Als das dann geschafft war, hob Naruto sie hoch und sie verschwanden aus dem Krankenhaus. Ohne einen Hinweis zu hinterlassen.

Während sie sich auf den Weg zu dem zuhause der beiden Jungen machten, ihre Eltern waren tot, begann für Sakura die Verwandlung. Dennoch waren Naruto und Sasuke in keinem Kinderheim. Die beiden hatten gewusst, wie sie es verhindern konnten. Sakura bekam nicht mit, wie sie bei den Jungen ankamen, denn ihr Körper wurde von Schmerzen gepeinigt die ihr die Sicht nahmen und ihr schließlich das Bewusstsein raubten.

Als sie damals wieder aufwachte fühlte sie sich stärker, doch das Beste daran war, das ihre Verletzungen nicht mehr da waren. Sie merkte, dass sie eigentlich völlig unterkühlt war, aber das waren Naruto und Sasuke auch. Demnach war es also anscheinend ganz normal. Ebenso war sie um einiges blasser als vorher.

Seit damals hatten sie eine Menge durchgemacht, sie waren anderen Vampiren begegnet und hatten sich mit ihnen anlegen müssen, da diese Vampire ihre Reviere verteidigten. Seit damals waren sie und ihre beiden Freunde älter und größer geworden, denn bis zu ihrem 20sten Lebensjahr wuchsen sie ganz normal. Wie die anderen Kinder auch. Doch das war bereits über fünf Jahre her und gehörte daher der Vergangenheit an. Jetzt lebten sie in einer anderen Stadt, jedoch mit derselben Identität. Sie hatten neue Freunde gefunden und waren alles andere als schlecht in der Schule. Alle drei. Außerdem waren sie mit ihrem neuen Leben voll und ganz zu frieden.

Doch eine Stimme rief sie aus ihren Tagträumen. „Sakura Haruno! Wo bist du denn heute mit deinen Gedanken? Du passt heute schon den ganzen Tag nicht im Unterricht auf und scheinst an irgendetwas anderes zu denken als den Unterricht." Überrascht und verwirrt sah sie auf und sah entschuldigend zu ihrem Sensei. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sensei Anko." „Das will ich hoffen!"


	2. Schlimmer

Da bin ich wieder! Hoffe dieses Chapter gefällt euch!

ANMERKUNG: Habe das Chapter noch einmal ein bisschen korrigiert, sodass es ein bisschen flüssiger zu lesen ist und nicht immer ´grinsen´ überall steht. Ist mir heute morgen gar nicht aufgefallen…

Erstes Kapitel - Schlimmer …

„Hey, Sakura!" Die Angesprochene drehte sich um, ebenso wie ihre beiden besten Freunde. „Ino! Was gibt´s?" „Was war heute im Unterricht mit dir los? Du passt doch sonst immer ziemlich gut auf. Warum nicht heute?" „Ich hab an die Vergangenheit gedacht, Ino." „Warum?" Die beiden Jungs stöhnten genervt auf, denn Ino war bekannt dafür, das wenn sie etwas wissen wollte so lange damit nervte, bis sie am Ende ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und sie alles wusste was sie wissen wollte.

Daher zog Sakura es vor auf Ino´s Fragen sofort zu antworten. „Weil ich heute vor fünf Jahren beschlossen hab mein altes Leben aufzugeben und ein neues Leben anzufangen." Erklärte sie mehr oder weniger bereitwillig. „Deshalb hast du nicht aufgepasst?" Als Antwort bekam Ino Yamanaka ein Nicken von Sakura.

„Ich hab aber noch ´ne Frage. Hättest du Lust dazu, mit mir, Hinata und TenTen shoppen zu gehen? So gegen drei?" „Einverstanden!" Ein Grinsen erschien in Sakura´s Gesicht. Sie freute sich schon darauf. Denn auch wenn sie ein Vampir war, liebte sie es dennoch mit Freunden shoppen zu gehen. Zum Leidewesen von Naruto und Sasuke wurden auch sie einfach mal von ihr mitgeschleppt und stundenlang von einem ins andere Geschäft gezogen wobei sie dann am Ende immer die ganzen Taschen tragen dürfen.

„Vergiss aber nicht, das wir heute Abend schon was vorhaben, Sakura. Ich werde sonst noch wahnsinnig! Das planen wir nämlich schon seit ungefähr zwei oder drei Tagen und bis jetzt ist noch nichts daraus geworden." Naruto sah Sakura, ebenso wie Sasuke, warnend an. „Keine Bange, ich komm schon pünktlich. Ich freu mich ja auch schon drauf." Grinsend sah sie ihre Brüder, wie sie die Jungs mittlerweile seit fast vier Jahren nannte, an und ging dann mit ihnen nach Hause. Für Naruto und Sasuke war sie wie eine Schwester und daraus machten sie auch keinen Hehl. Denn wenn ihr jemand zu nahm kam und die beiden merkten das sie das nicht wollte bekam derjenige ordentlich einen in den Hintern getreten.

„Endlich Schluss!" Überglücklich feuerte der blonde Chaot seine Schultasche in die nächste beste Ecke und zog seine Schuhe und die Jacke aus. Danach ging er ins Wohnzimmer und machte sich dort auf einem von den dort stehenden Sesseln gemütlich breit.

Währenddessen legten Sakura und Sasuke ihre Taschen ordentlich ab und zogen ebenfalls Schuhe und Jacken aus. Sie schlossen sich seinem Beispiel an und machten es sich ebenfalls auf zwei der anderen Sessel gemütlich.

Niemand von ihren Freunden war bis jetzt jemals hier gewesen seitdem sie mit ihnen befreundet waren. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, sodass es in der ganzen Wohnung dämmrig ja schon fast gänzlich dunkel war. Die drei empfanden es als äußerst angenehm, da sie eigentlich Wesen der Nacht waren. Allerdings hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt, sich auch tagsüber draußen aufzuhalten.

„Obwohl ich mich daran gewöhnt hab, auch wenn es hell ist, mich draußen aufzuhalten bin ich doch immer wieder froh darüber, wenn ich wieder hier in der Wohnung bin. Das ist irgendwie angenehmer für meine Augen." Sakura sah zu Sasuke und Naruto. „Wir sind das schon länger gewöhnt daher macht es uns nichts mehr aus. Bei dir wird es aber noch ein wenig dauern bis es dir absolut nichts mehr ausmacht." Sasuke stand auf, ging zu einem der Schränke in diesem Raum und zog ein Spiel hervor. Seine beiden Freunde fingen an zu lächeln und halfen Sasuke dabei das Spiel aufzubauen. Es war ihr Lieblingsspiel, da man es ohne Ende spielen konnte.

Nach dem Aufbau fingen sie an das Spiel zu spielen. Es zog alle drei voll und ganz in seinen Bann. Erst um kurz vor drei hörten sie auf zu spielen, da Sakura sich gleich mit Ino, Hinata und TenTen in der Stadt treffen wollte. Wobei sie selbst das beinahe vergessen hätten. Das Spiel ließen sie so stehen wie es war, denn sie wollten es später noch weiterspielen.

„Komm bitte nachher nicht zu spät." Sasuke sah warnend zu Sakura. „Ich hab nämlich Hunger!" „Ich komm pünktlich, ehrlich!" versprach die junge Haruno mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Daran haben wir nie gezweifelt." Kam die mehr oder weniger sarkastische Antwort von dem Uchiha. „Danke für dein Vertrauen." Beschwerte sich Sakura daraufhin bei ihm. Die beiden Jungen fingen schallend an zu lachen, denn sie fanden es einfach nur lustig, wenn ihre Schwester sich aufregte. „Dann bis später." „Bis nachher." Kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloss und der Uzumaki und der Uchiha sahen sich an und entschlossen sich dazu, einfach ein bisschen draußen spazieren zu gehen.

Also zogen sie sich ihre Schuhe an und gingen raus. Anfangs streiften sie einfach nur durch die Straßen da sie kein bestimmtes Ziel hatten, dann jedoch begegneten sie Kiba und Choji mit Shikamaru im Schlepptau.

„Leute, ich will meine Ruhe haben! Und damit meine ich das ich einfach nur nach Hause in mein Bett oder Shogi spielen will!" „Halt die Klappe, Shika. Du kommst mit und damit basta!" Kiba grinste als er Naruto und Sasuke entdeckte. „Hey ihr zwei! Habt ihr Lust darauf mit zu Kankuro zu kommen? Der schmeißt ´ne Party!" Die beiden Vampire sahen sich an und fingen dann an zu grinsen. Denn auch ein Vampir konnte hin und wieder mal einen Schluck Alkohol vertragen. Schaden tat es ihnen auf jeden fall nicht. Zusammen gingen sie zu den Sabakuno´s um dort zu feiern.

Nachdem sie geklingelt hatten, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Kankuro öffnete ihnen die Tür. Er war ein wenig älter als Naruto und Co. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Oh ihr habt ja auch Naruto und Sasuke mitgebracht." Zufrieden dreinschauen schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Je mehr desto besser." Er ließ sie rein und kurz darauf waren sie mitten im Partyraum. Naruto machte sich auf der Suche nach Gaara, einem seiner besten Freunde. Menschliche versteht sich.

Währenddessen besorgte Sasuke sich erst mal einen Drink. Naruto hatte in der Zeit Gaara entdeckt und unterhielt sich gut gelaunt mit ihm, während sie hin und wieder an ihrem alkoholischen Getränk nippten.

„Hey, wo steckt denn Sakura?" fragte Gaara neugierig und sah sich nach der Rosahaarigen um. „Die ist mit ein paar anderen shoppen! Keine Ahnung, wann die Mädels mit dem shoppen aufhören." Erklärte Naruto und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das kann glaube ich, eine ganze Weile dauern."

„Was kann eine ganze Weile dauern?" meldete sich eine ihnen nur all zu gut bekannte Stimme. „Teme!" „Jetzt sagt schon!" forderte Sasuke die zwei auf. „Wenn die Mädels auf Shopping Tour gehen." „Stimmt." „Was habt ihr heute noch so vor?" fragte Gaara neugierig. „Naja, erst mal feiern wir hier und dann machen wir was zusammen mit Saku." Grinste Naruto gut gelaunt. „Und was?" „Wissen wir noch nicht." Log Sasuke ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Die drei unterhielten sich noch lange weiter und schließlich, als es anfing dunkel zu werden, gingen die beiden Vampire nach Hause, um dort auf Sakura zu warten und dann anschließend jagen zu gehen.

Sakura kam so gegen neun nach Hause. Die anderen beiden warteten bereits ungeduldig auf sie. „Da bist du ja endlich! Wir dachten schon du kommst gar nicht mehr!" Naruto klang ziemlich ungeduldig.

„Jetzt bin ich doch da also stell dich nicht so an." Als sie dies sagte zierte mehr oder weniger ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie verschwand in ihrem Zimmer um sich andere Sachen anzuziehen da sie, wenn sie auf die Jagd gingen, andere Kleidung trugen. Die war nachtschwarz da sie nicht wollten, dass man sie erkennt.

Kurz darauf verließ sie dann auch schon wieder ihr Zimmer. Ebenso wie die beiden Jungen trug sie eine lange Hose, ein Shirt und Schuhe. In schwarz versteht sich. Bevor die Vampire dann das Haus verließen und im Schutz der Dunkelheit jagen gingen schnappten sie sich auch noch lange schwarze Kapuzenumhänge. Die Kapuzen wurden tief ins Gesicht gezogen und dann verließen sich auch schon die Wohnung und machten sich auf den Weg zum Wald um dort mit der Jagd zu beginnen.

„Na endlich sind wir da!" voller Vorfreude rieb Naruto sich die Hände. Sakura und Sasuke ging es ähnlich nur mit dem Unterschied das sie es nicht so zeigten wie ihr blonder Freund. Ohne zu zögern betraten sie den Wald und nahmen schon nach kurzer Zeit die Witterung von einem Tier auf. Lautlos rannten die drei los und wenig später erreichten sie das Tier das sich als ein Hirsch herausstellte. Das sah zu, als es die Vampire entdeckte, das es weck kam.

Allerdings hatte es nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Doch die drei hatten nicht vor die Jagd einfach so zu beenden. Schließlich wollten auch sie ein bisschen ihre Spaß haben. Daher jagten sie den Hirsch erstmal ein wenig durch den Wald.

Nach einer Weile machten sie dem Spiel ein Ende, da sie den Spaß an der kleinen Jagd verloren hatten. So wie immer durfte Sakura als erstes ihren Durst stillen und danach ging die Jagd wieder von vorne los. Die Jungs knobelten das immer erst aus wer als nächstes dran war.

„Verdammt Scheiße! Wir kommen zu spät zur Schule!" fluchte Sakura lautstark am nächsten Morgen, sodass ein paar ältere Leute, die in der Nähe von ihnen standen, sich empört zu ihnen umdrehten. Sakura jedoch störte das nicht wirklich. Sie fluchte kurzerhand weiter. Denn wenn es etwas gab was sie hasste dann war es die Tatsache dass sie zu spät zur Schule kamen.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Sakura. Wir kommen nur zu spät, wenn wir in diesem Tempo weiterlaufen. Wenn wir schneller laufen kommen wir noch pünktlich, schon vergessen?" ein ganz flüchtiges Lächeln zeigte sich auf Sasukes Gesicht.

Augenblicklich hörte die rosahaarige Schönheit auf zu fluchen und fing an zu grinsen. „Dann nichts wie los!" Sie sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern das sie nicht beobachtet wurden und fing an um einiges schneller zu laufen. Für Normalsterbliche war sie jetzt praktisch unsichtbar. Naruto und Sasuke machten es ihr nach und keine zehn Sekunden später tauchten sie im Wald, der direkt neben der Schule lag, auf.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt betrat Sakura den Schulhof und ging geradewegs zu ihren Freunden. Die warteten bereits auf sie und die anderen beiden. „Hey, wo wart ihr denn? Ihr seid doch sonst immer die ersten!" „Naruto hat verschlafen!" erklärte Sakura. Dies jedoch war eine glatte Lüge, denn sie hatten bis vor einer halben Stunde noch gejagt. Das dumme daran war, das sie sich ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt aufgehalten hatten und noch ganz nach Hause und sich ebenfalls noch vollständig umziehen mussten. Schließlich konnten sie hier schlecht ohne Taschen und einem komplett schwarzen Outfit antanzen.

„Das ist gar nicht war!" beschwerte sich Naruto über die Tatsache das er mal wieder den Sündenbock spielen durfte. Die Vampirin störte das allerdings nicht die Bohne, denn das sagte er jedes Mal und die anderen dachten halt, das er wirklich mindestens einmal die Woche verschlief, was eigentlich gar nicht ging, da er ein Vampir war. Das allerdings wussten die anderen glücklicherweise nicht.

„Wann haben wir eigentlich Fußballtraining, Sasuke, Naruto?" Kiba sah fragend zu den beiden Jungen. „Direkt nach der Schule, Kiba! Das hast du gestern während des Unterrichts aber auch schon gefragt." Kam die ziemlich genervte Antwort. „Ist gar nicht wahr! Das war in der Pause!" „Das ist mir doch so was von egal!" „Mir aber nicht!" Bevor noch einer der beiden ein einziges Wort sagen konnte wurden sie von der Schulklingel unterbrochen.

Die Freunde von Naruto und Kiba machen sich erleichtert auf den Weg zu den verschiedenen Klassen, da sie nicht alle in derselben Klasse waren, denn wenn die zwei erstmal anfingen sich zu streiten fanden der Streit gar kein Ende weil sie immer wieder neue Gründe fanden um sich dann ganz am Schluss die Köpfe zu Brei zu schlagen. Wobei ganz klar war, das Naruto die „kleine" Schlägerei immer gewinnt. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht so weit gekommen.

„Musst du das unbedingt immer übertreiben? Das ist doch nicht nötig." „Ich weiß, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders! Irgendwie treibt es Kiba immer auf die Spitze und ich hab mich dann mehr oder weniger nicht mehr unter Kontrolle." Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern als er die Frage von Sasuke beantwortete.

Als der Klassenlehrer die Klasse betrat, verstummten sämtliche Gespräche und die die noch nicht auf ihren Plätzen saßen begaben sich sofort dorthin. „Ihr bekommt heute einen neuen Mitschüler. Bitte komm herein, Kabuto!" Ein grauhaariger Junge betrat den Raum. „Hallo! Ich bin Kabuto Yakushi!" „Nein!" hauchte Sakura entsetzt. Ino sah sie überrascht an „Was ist? Kennst du den?" „Ja! Und auf diese Bekanntschaft hätte ich gut verzichten können. Der Kerl ist das größte Arschloch das ich kenne!" „Sakura, Ino! Wenn ihr schon reden müsst, während ein neuer Schüler sich vorstellt dann macht das bitte laut und nicht indem ihr hier alle stört!" „Tschuldigung, Herr Hatake!"

Während der Lehrer die beiden ermahnte ruhig zu sein viel Kabuto´s Blick auf Sakura. Er erkannte sie sofort, denn die letzte Begegnung mit ihr und ihren Brüdern war nicht sonderlich friedlich gewesen. Er grinste, denn wenn Sakura hier war, mussten Naruto und Sasuke auch ganz in der Nähe sein.

Kurz darauf entdeckte er die gesuchten dann auch schon. Sie saßen in der letzten Reihe und sahen ihn mit misstrauischen Blicken an. ´Das wird mit Sicherheit noch richtig lustig´ schoss es Kabuto durch den Kopf. Kurz ließ Kakashi Hatake seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. „Kimiko, Haruka ich möchte das ihr Kabuto die Schule zeigt." Die beiden angesprochenen Mädchen fingen an zu grinsen und wollten aufstehen. Allerdings machte Kabuto ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Könnten das nicht Sasuke, Sakura und Naruto übernehmen? Ich kenne die drei noch von meiner alten Schule. Wir sind dort auch zusammen in eine Klasse gegangen." „Ja" murrte Naruto leise „Nur mit dem Unterschied das wir uns gegenseitig fast umgebracht haben!"

Kakashi überlegte einen Augenblick und stimmte dann zu. „Och nö, muss das sein, Herr Hatake?" beschwerte sich Naruto. Kakashi warf ihm einen Blick zu der den Blondschopf verstummen ließ. Wohl oder übel standen die drei auf und verschwanden mit Kabuto in Richtung Tür. Kaum das die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war sah Sasuke Kabuto stinksauer an.

„Was sollte das, Kabuto? Du weißt ganz genau das jede Begegnung von uns immer in einem Desaster endet!" „Das weiß ich!" Kabuto grinste süffisant „Aber ich soll euch was von Orochimaru sagen und das geht wohl schlecht vor der gesamten Klasse." Ohne zu zögern setzte er sich in Bewegung. „Los, sag schon was will die alte Schlange verdammt noch mal von uns?" Sakura klang angespannt, denn seit sie Vampir war, war sie bereits mehr Mals Orochimaru begegnet und das war nie sonderlich gut gewesen. Denn die Vampire die sich ausschließlich auf Tierblut beschränkten gehörten für ihn zu denen die so schnell wie möglich beseitigt werden sollten. In seinen Augen war so etwas nämlich eine Schande.

„Orochimaru will das ihr dieses Gebiet verlasst und ein für alle mal in der Versenkung verschwindet!" „Warum sollten wir?" „Weil es gesünder für euch wäre." „Uns doch egal!" So ging das die ganze Zeit während der Rundführung weiter. Bis die Sache schließlich eskalierte.

Ein lautes Poltern vor der Tür ließ Kakashi in seiner Rede über den zweiten Weltkrieg (mir is nix besseres eingefallen) innehalten. ´Was ist da denn jetzt schon wieder los?` Genervt ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Allerdings kam er erst gar nicht dazu rauszugehen, denn plötzlich vielen Kabuto und Sasuke regelrecht in die Klasse. „Das nimmst du sofort zurück!" fauchte Sasuke stinksauer und rammte Kabuto seine Faust knallhart in die Magengegend. Der schnappte nach Luft und versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen, als er wieder genug Luft bekam, von sich runter zubekommen.

„Ich denk gar nicht daran!" Mit diesen Worten beförderte er Sasuke gegen die Wand und richtete sich auf. Doch wenn er gedacht hatte das Sasuke jetzt KO gegangen war hatte er sich getäuscht. Gerade als die beiden wieder aufeinander losgehen wollten ging plötzlich jemand dazwischen. Es war Naruto.

„Ich würde ja nur zu gerne sehen, wie du verlierst Kabuto aber wenn ihr euch unbedingt prügeln wollt dann nicht vor der ganzen Schule. Außerdem hat Sasuke ja schon vorhin gesagt das unsere Begegnung immer in einer Prügelei endet!" „Ich werde jetzt garantiert nicht aufhören! Das ist gegen meinen Stolz!" „Tja, dann hat dein Stolz jetzt ´ne kleine oder große Macke! Denn jetzt wird nicht weitergekämpft!" schaltete sich jetzt auch Sakura mit in den kleinen Streit ein, da sie merkte das die Jungs wieder kurz davor waren die Sache zum eskalieren zu bringen. Kabuto sah stinksauer zu den drei, ging an ihnen vorbei und ließ sich auf einen freien Platz fallen. Die drei Vampire kehrten ebenfalls zu ihren Sitzplätzen zurück.

„Kann mit mal jemand erklären, was das gerade zu bedeuten hatte? Ich meine die Prügelei!" Kakashi Stimme klang sauer. „Naja, immer wenn wir auf Kabuto und Co treffen geht das tierisch in die Hose! Aber sie wollten Naruto vorhin ja nicht zuhören!" erklärte Sakura „Kabuto hat´s nämlich wie üblich mal wieder übertrieben. Denn wenn es etwas gibt wo wir allergisch drauf reagieren dann ist das, wenn man unsere Familien beleidigt!" „Und das hat Kabuto?" „Ja." Bekam der Lehrer als Antwort. „Strafarbeit für alle vier! Ihr werdet die Schulordnung fünf Mal abschreiben, bis Morgen!" „Muss das denn unbedingt sein?" beschwerte sich Sasuke „Ich hatte eigentlich was besseres vor." „Tja, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen."

„Warum muss der uns unbedingt wegen so einer Lappalie ´ne Strafarbeit aufbrummen?" murrte Naruto, während er mit Sasuke zum Fußballplatz der Schule ging. Sasuke zog es vor nicht zu antworten, denn es war üblich für Naruto, das er sich auf dem Weg zum Platz über die Schule und über Gott und die Welt beschwerte. Daher blendete Sasuke die Stimme von dem Blondschopf einfach aus und freute sich im Stillen auf das Fußballtraining. Wenn er diese Freude offen zeigen würde wäre sein Ruf als größter Eisblock der Schule nämlich dahin und darauf hatte er nun absolut keine Lust. Wie meistens waren sie die ersten und erst als sie bereits umgezogen waren kamen die anderen beim Trainingsplatz an.

Während die anderen aus ihrem Team sich ebenfalls umzogen fingen Naruto und Sasuke schon mit dem kicken an. Das Spiel machte ihnen jede Menge Spaß, auch wenn sie aufpassen mussten. Immerhin mussten sie aufpassen, das sie nicht zu schnell über das Feld rannten und so weiter. All das störte sie allerdings ziemlich wenig, so sehr hatten sie sich bereits daran gewöhnt. Bei den gegnerischen Mannschaften waren sie gefürchtet, war die Niederlage doch schon gesichert wenn sie aufs Spielfeld liefen. Denn niemand konnte es mit ihnen aufnehmen.

„Hey, Naruto schieß mal rüber!" rief Kiba, er war einer der Verteidiger und wer an ihm vorbei wollte musste sich schon ziemlich was einfallen lassen, denn das war alles andere als einfach, während er auf das Feld lief. Die Bitte wurde ihm erfüllt. Der Ball wurde ihm zugespielt und zwar mitten in den Lauf. Grinsend lupfte Kiba den Ball hoch und hielt den Ball eine Weile in der Luft ehe er ihn zu Sasuke spielte. So ging das ´ne ganze Weile weiter bis der Trainer das Spiel unterbrach und das komplette Team zum Laufen verdonnerte. Ein Teil des Teams fing dabei leise an zu fluchen. Denn anstatt die üblichen fünf Runden um das Feld wurden es zehn. Naruto und Sasuke störte das an sich nicht wirklich, allerdings hatte Naruto das Gefühl als wenn der Tag heute irgendwie nicht ihr Glückstag war. Erst Kabuto, dann die Strafarbeit und jetzt die doppelte Rundenzahl laufen, wo er doch viel lieber einen Ball vor den Füßen hatte.

Als die zehn Runden dann geschafft waren, dachte der Trainer nicht im Traum daran ihnen jetzt einen Ball zu geben, stattdessen durften sie erstmal zwanzig Liegestütze und dieselbe Anzahl an Kniebeugen machen. „Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das der das heute mit Absicht macht!" fluchte Shikamaru, er war der Torwart des Teams wobei er die meiste Zeit im Tor einen Grashalm im Mund hatte, wo er drauf rum kaute und am Torpfosten lehnte. Er war allgemein als Faulpelz bekannt, im Tor jedoch war er nahezu unschlagbar.

„Da stimm ich dir zu. Asuma spinnt heute völlig! Das macht der sonst nämlich nicht." Meinte Neji, er spielte auf der rechten Seite im Mittelfeld und dort war er verflixt noch mal gut. „Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an! Wir haben schließlich die Kraft der Jugend! Warum wollen wir sie nicht nutzen?" Lee grinste sein typisches Grinsen, er spielte ebenfalls in der Verteidigung und war dort alles andere als schlecht. „LEE HALT DIE KLAPPE!" kam es absolut synchron von seinen Mitspielern die diesen Spruch hassten wie die Pest.

Danach wurden sie dann endlich in zwei Teams aufgeteilt und durften gegeneinander spielen. Wobei Asuma Naruto und Sasuke in zwei verschiedene Teams gesteckt hatte. Wenn das passierte war der Zweikampf der beiden besten Freunde das absolute Highlight des Trainings. Denn dann dauerte das ´ne ganze Weile bis einer von beiden den Ball endgültig für sich gewonnen hatte und das Spiel weitergehen konnte.

„Na, wie war das Training?" fragend sah Sakura ihre Brüder an. „Wenn man mal davon absieht das Asuma ´n neues Hobby gefunden hat nämlich uns zu Konditionsmonstern zu machen, wie Kiba es freundlicherweise genannt hat, ganz gut." Grinste Naruto und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. „Außerdem geht Lee einem tierisch auf den Sack!" fügte Sasuke noch hinzu. „Was hat er diesmal denn angestellt?" „Das übliche." „Aso. Was wollen wir heute machen?" „Keine Ahnung. Wie wär´s wenn wir,…" weiter kam Naruto nicht, denn er wurde von der Klingel unterbrochen.

„Wer ist das denn jetzt?" murrte Sasuke da er eigentlich seine „heilige" Ruhe haben wollte. Ein Schulterzucken der anderen beiden gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie es ebenso wenig wussten wie er. Allerdings merkte er an ihren Gesichtsausdrücken dass sie ebenso begeistert von dieser Störung waren wie er. Sakura stand auf und ging langsam und gemütlich zur Tür in der Hoffnung dass dieser Störenfried dann schon nicht mehr da war. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde ihr nicht erfüllt.


	3. gehts immer

Moin, hoffe dieses Chapter gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Zu Reviews sage ich natürlich nicht nein!

Als die Rosahaarige die Tür öffnete, fielen ihr beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Was macht ihr den hier?" ungläubig sah sie ihre Freunde an. „Na was schon, du Dummerchen. Wir wollten euch besuchen und dabei mal eure Bude unter die Lupe nehmen. Immerhin waren wir noch nie hier!" gab Ino als Auskunft und blies sich eine Strähne aus den Augen.

„Ähm, das ist heute verdammt ungünstig, denn drinnen herrscht das totale Chaos!" „Na und? Ischt dosch halb scho wield!" nuschelte Choji während er sich noch ´ne Hand voll Chips in den Mund stopfte. ´Verdammt! Hätten die nicht sonst wo hingehen können?´ „Das ist heute aber wirklich ungünstig!" versuchte Sakura die anderen abzuwimmeln doch das klappte nicht. Wohl oder übel musste sie sie reinlassen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Naruto und Sasuke die Zeit genutzt und die auffälligen Sachen, die schwarzen Klamotten lagen noch überall verstreut im Zimmer rum, verschwinden zu lassen. In dem Moment wo die zwei die letzte Hose in einen der Schränke befördert hatten, kam Sakura auch schon mit den anderen in das Wohnzimmer.

„Man, könnt ihr nicht mal die Vorhänge aufziehen? Das ist hier ja wie in einer Dunkelkammer! Kein Wunder das ihr drei so blass seid!" fand TenTen und war von der dunklen Umgebung nicht wirklich begeistert. Man konnte es auch übertreiben und das taten die drei ihrer Meinung nach gerade.

„Warum? Ist doch ganz gemütlich so." murrte Sasuke, da er nicht im Traum daran dachte jetzt die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. „Das nennst du gemütlich, Uchiha?" ungläubig sah Shikamaru zu Sasuke. Doch diesmal schwieg der Angesprochene. „Bevor man sich hier zu Recht findet, fällt man über irgendetwas drüber und klatscht auf den Boden und bricht sich was weiß ich nicht!" „Hier liegt aber nichts im Weg geschweige denn auf dem Boden, Ino." „Mensch Saku! Wo steckt hier denn bitteschön Geschmack in der Einrichtung?" „Die Sachen stehen dort wo sie stehen sehr gut." Behaarte Naruto dem die ganze Meckerei der anderen ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. „Außerdem ist das immer noch unsere Wohnung und nicht eure!"

Doch davon ließ die blonde Yamanaka sich, zu seinem Leidwesen, nicht beirren, denn sie ging Ziel sicher auf die Fensterfront zu. „Wieso wohnt ihr in so einer Bude mit ´ner riesigen Fensterfront und zieht die Vorhänge zu?" fragte sie während sie die Vorhänge ungeniert und schwungvoll aufzog. Mit vernünftig Licht war das doch alles schon viel besser!

„Ino" stöhnte Sakura und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen, wegen dem plötzlichen Licht. Davon waren ihre Augen ja mal gar nicht begeistert. „Mach die Vorhänge wieder zu." „Warum sollte ich?" „Weil meine Augen verdammt noch mal das Licht nicht den ganzen Tag abkönnen!" Irritiert sah Ino zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Was soll das den bitte schön heißen? Sonst sagst du doch auch nichts!" „Schon, aber ich hab ´n Problem mit meinen Augen und deshalb ist das hier auch so dunkel! In der Schule geht das gerade noch so eben." „Du bist auch echt um keine Ausrede verlegen, was?" „Wie meinst du das?" „Das weißt du ganz genau!" Ino sah Sakura stocksauer an und schnaubte, denn die Rosahaarige trieb sie mal wieder zur Weißglut. Wie so oft, dennoch verstanden sie sich immer gut. Ein kleiner Streit zwischendurch schadete da keineswegs.

„Du lügst uns an! Warum, Sakura?" „Ich lüg euch nicht an!" Kopfschüttelnd wandte die Blondine sich ab, denn ihr Gefühl verriet ihr, dass sie diesmal keine Antwort von Sakura bekommen würde. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchen würde. Sie ließ sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Choji, der sich noch immer Chips in den Mund stopfte und Shikamaru, der wie immer das ganze ziemlich gelangweilt und genervt beobachtete, fallen. „Warum waren wir bis jetzt eigentlich noch nicht hier?" wollte Neji wissen. „Ihr habt noch nie gefragt ob wir uns hier treffen wollen. Vielleicht deshalb?" merkte Sasuke an, der sich wieder auf den Sessel geflänzt hatte, den er als seinen betrachtete. Die anderen sahen sich überrascht an, denn das was Sasuke sagte stimmte.

„Wie kommt das?" verdutzt sah Kiba seine Freunde an und danach Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura. „Keine Ahnung. Wissen wir nicht." Log der blonde Naruto, denn immer wenn es in diese Richtung gegangen war, hatte es ganz zufällig einen Thema Wechsel gegeben. Währenddessen wollte Sakura die Vorhänge wieder zu machen, doch Ino verhinderte den Versuch. Sakura stöhnte genervt und ließ es bleiben. Nach einiger Zeit war der kurze Streit vergessen und man unterhielt sich über alles Mögliche.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Pizza bestellen?" kam, so gegen halb sieben abends, die Frage von Lee. Von den anderen kam ein zustimmendes Gemurmel. „Hättet ihr was dagegen?" neugierig sah TenTen zu den drei Hauseigentümern. Die sahen sich an und schüttelten schon beinahe synchron mit den Köpften. „Super!" rief Lee überschwänglich. „Habt ihr ´ne Karte?" „Ja, Kiba haben wir." Mit diesen Worten stand Naruto auf, kramte in einem Schrank rum und hielt schließlich grinsend eine Karte von einer der vielen Pizzerien in der Hand.

Nachdem sich jeder für eine Pizza entschieden hatte, hatte Ino plötzlich eine Idee. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in den nächsten Tagen hier mal ein bisschen aufräumen?" Misstrauisch sah Sasuke die Blondine an. „Was meinst du mit aufräumen?" „Naja. Neue Tapeten und so." „Das heißt du willst hier alles auf den Kopf stellen. Hab ich das richtig verstanden?" „Jep." „Vergiss es!" „Warum?" „Weil es so wie es jetzt ist gut ist!" „Das ist nicht gut, das ist ´n Schweinestall!" „Nenn das noch mal Schweinestall und du findest dich in einem wieder, Kiba!" knurrte Naruto gefährlich leise. Kiba sah ihn daraufhin überrascht an, denn in so einer Stimmung erlebte man ihn selten. Und meistens dann wenn er von das was um ihn herum geschah, die Nase gestrichen voll hatte.

„Aber ich mein ´s ernst. Wir sollten hier mal ´n bisschen Stil in die Bude bringen." Ließ Ino nicht locker. Entweder ahnte sie nicht, in welches gefährliche Gewässer sie sich hier hineinmanövrierte oder es war ihr egal.

„Leute, ich denke wir können das gut selber entscheiden!" versuchte Sakura die Situation zu entschärfen da sie keine Lust auf ´ne Prügelei hatte. Die war mittlerweile leider in greifbare Nähe geraten und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Als Ino dann abermals den Mund aufmachen wollte, wurde sie vom Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrochen. Sasuke ging hin und tauchte dann auch schon bald wieder auf, mit einem Berg von Pizzaschachteln beladen. Wie die Verrückten vielen sie über die Pizzen her und Sekunden später saßen sie alle entweder auf dem Boden oder auf dem Sofa beziehungsweise auf den Sesseln. Eine Zeit lang herrschte eine angenehme Stimmung bis sie anfingen über die Lehrer ihrer Schule herzuziehen.

Erst gegen neun Uhr abends machten sich die anderen dann auf den Weg nach Hause. „Was denkt sich Ino eigentlich?" murrte Sasuke sauer. „Meint die allen Ernstes das wir die Wohnung auf den Kopf stellen nur weil sie der Meinung ist das man hier mal was ändern sollte?" Sakura konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen doch auch ihr war das Theater das Ino veranstaltet hatte ordentlich auf die Nerven gegangen. Allerdings zeigte sie das nicht so wie der Schwarzhaarige.

„Hey, habt ihr das schon gelesen?" fragend kam Gaara zu den anderen auf den Pausenhof. „Was gelesen?" „Na die Mordserie in den letzten drei Tagen! Irgendwelche Idioten haben schon fünf Leute gekillt und das hier in der Stadt!" „WAS!" kam es geschockt von Choji, der sich daraufhin ziemlich nervös immer schneller Chips in den Mund schaufelte. „Und das merkwürdige dabei ist, das die Opfer nur zwei kleine Löcher im Hals haben!" Als Gaara dies sagte sahen sich Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura an. Sie wussten wer dafür verantwortlich war. Nämlich Kabuto und die Anzahl der Toten ließen darauf schließen, dass er nicht alleine hier war.

„Das ist gar nicht gut!" meinte Sakura leise an die anderen beiden gewandt. Diese nickten zustimmend, denn Sakura hatte Recht. Je mehr von den Anhängern von Orochimaru hier rumhingen desto geringer wurden ihre Chancen hier bleiben zu können. „Ich schätze mal, dass neben Kabuto noch zwei weitere hier sind. Noch könnten wir sie loswerden, aber ich denke das es noch mehr werden je länger wir hier bleiben." Murrte der blonde Chaot wenig begeistert. „Aber ich wollte hier eigentlich nicht weg. Mir gefällt es hier nämlich verdammt gut." Gab Sakura zu bedenken. Den Jungen ging es ähnlich, auch sie wollten gerne hier bleiben.

„Ich hätte da ´ne Idee!" kam es plötzlich von Sasuke. „Dann las hören!" neugierig sah Naruto zu Sasuke. „Wir könnten doch ein paar zu Vampiren machen, die uns dann im Kampf gegen Kabuto und Co. helfen." „Hast du sie noch alle?" geschockt sah Sakura zu ihrem Bruder. „Das ist die dümmste Idee des Jahrhunderts!" „Wieso?" „Weil wir das doch nicht machen wollten!" „Du würdest es wenn sowieso nicht machen! Du hast bis jetzt nämlich nur Tierblut getrunken und wenn du dann jemanden beißt um ihn zum Vampir zu machen würdest du ihn eher töten als das er ein Vampir wird." „Was meinst du damit?" fragte Sakura unsicher. „Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Menschenblut schmeckt besser als das von Tieren, aber dann müssten wir höllisch auf dich aufpassen, dass du nicht immer wieder Menschen angreifst. Wir würden Monate brauchen bis du ganz ohne Probleme wieder unter den Menschen leben kannst." „Und das können wir uns jetzt echt nicht leisten!" stimmte Naruto seinem Freund zu.

„Aber ihr wolltet das doch auch nicht tun! Ihr habt behauptet das ich eine Ausnahme war, weil ihr mich nicht verlieren wolltet!" „Das war es auch! Und das wird es auch bleiben!" sagte Naruto bestimmt und verschränkte zur Bestätigung seiner Worte die Arme vor der Brust. Für ihn war das Thema gegessen.

„Was wollen wir denn sonst bitte schön machen, du Schlaukopf?" grummelte Sasuke und schob die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen. „Irgendetwas aber nicht das was du vorhast." Sie überlegten noch eine ganze Weile was sie machen sollten, doch sie kamen einfach nicht auf eine Idee.

Schließlich kam der nächste Tag und die drei hatten noch immer keinen Plan. „Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir ´s einfach allein versuchen?" fragend sah Sakura ihre Geschwister an. „Bist du denn komplett des Wahnsinns? Dann können wir besser das Weite suchen. Ansonsten sind wir nämlich tot." „Ich werde aber sicher nicht zusehen wenn Orochimaru meinen Freunden was antut!" „Wisst ihr was, ich hab ´ne Idee." Kam es plötzlich von Naruto. „Du hast ´ne Idee? Seid wann das den, Dobe?" „Ha ha ha, Teme. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir von hier verschwinden und dann wenn diese miese Schlange hier auftaucht und sich in Sicherheit wiegt zuschlagen?" „Hm, keine schlechte Idee. Was hältst du davon Sasuke?" Dieser nickte nur als Antwort. „Dann nix wie weg von hier, würde ich mal so sagen." Meinte Naruto. Sie packten ihre Sachen und sahen zu das sie wegkamen. Sie hinterließen keine Nachricht oder sonst was, denn sie wollten nicht das man sie fand oder eventuell ihren Plan durchschaute.


	4. Anders als geplant

Hier kommt das nächste Chapter, hoffe es gefällt euch!

„Meister Orochimaru!" ein grauhaariger Junge betrat den großen, dunkeln Raum. „Was gibt es, Kabuto?" „Das Trio hat die Stadt verlassen! Sie sind feige wie eh und je." Während Kabuto sie sagte fing er an zu grinsen. „Gut, sehr gut. Irgendwann wird es uns gelingen sie in die Enge zu treiben und sie wieder zu dem zu machen was sie eigentlich sind. Menschenblut trinkende Geschöpfe der Nacht." Ein böses und gleichzeitig wahnsinniges Lachen hallte durch den Raum.

Suchend ließ Ino ihren Blick über den Schulhof schweifen. Sie suchte Sakura und wunderte sich gleichzeitig darüber das diese und ihre beiden besten Freunde noch nicht da waren. Schließlich waren sie sonst immer die Ersten gewesen. Doch heute waren sie nicht aufzufinden. Leicht verwirrt ging sie wieder zu den anderen zurück. „Wisst ihr wo die drei stecken? Die haben doch noch nie gefehlt." „Keine Ahnung. Wir wundern uns auch schon. Immerhin ging es denen gestern noch richtig gut." Zustimmend nickten die Freunde zu Kiba.

Seit diesem Tag war fast ein Monat vergangen und es hatte immer wieder Tote gegeben. Niemand wusste wer der oder die Täter waren und vor allem der Tathergang war der Polizei ein Rätsel, was sie nicht lösen konnten. Niemand traute sich mittlerweile mehr nach draußen, wenn es dunkel war. Denn immer zu dieser Zeit geschahen die Morde. Alle hatten Angst davor, dass sie die nächsten waren. Zeitgleich suchte man nach drei Jugendlichen, die verschwunden waren. Man vermutete, dass sie etwas darüber wussten, denn schon am nächsten Tag waren die Morde angefangen. Daher suchte man mit Hochdruck nach den dreien.

Weit außerhalb der Stadt, in einem Wald, hielten sich die drei Gesuchten seit einem Monat auf. Niemand hatte sie bisher hier gesucht und darüber waren sie heil froh. „Wir sollten langsam mal wieder zurückgehen und denen mal so richtig in den Arsch treten!" murrte Naruto, denn er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr darauf zu warten. Außerdem war ihm langweilig. „Wir wissen alle, dass dir langweilig ist, Dobe. Aber wir sollten uns noch ein wenig gedulden." „Warum, Teme? Damit noch mehr Leute sterben?" „Das gefällt mir ebenso wenig wie dir, aber manchmal muss man Opfer eben in Kauf nehmen." „Es sind bereits genug Menschen gestorben!" protestiert Naruto, der seinen besten Freund nicht verstehen konnte. Sasuke wollte etwas erwidern, doch Sakura hatte die Schnauze voll von der Streiterei der Jungen „Könntet ihr euch vielleicht mal wieder beruhigen? Mir platzt gleich der Schädel wegen eurem Rumgebrülle!" Die Hände der Rosahaarigen ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie sah wütend zu den Streithähnen. Die wiederum sahen erst den jeweils anderen und dann die Fäuste von Sakura an und hielten den Mund. Beide wussten, dass es für ihre Gesundheit besser war. Zufrieden grinste die Haruno und genoss die dadurch entstandene Stille.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte eine Angenehme Stille. Bis Sasuke diese Stille durchbrach. „Morgen Mittag gehen wir langsam los. Einverstanden?" fragend sah er zu seinen beiden ´Geschwistern´. Naruto lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Gras und Sakura lehnte ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen an einem Baum. Der Uchiha bekam ein Nicken der beiden als Bestätigung. Nach dieser Ankündigung herrschte wieder Schweigen.

Am nächsten Mittag machten sie sich dann auf den Weg und erreichten in der Nacht schließlich die Stadt und berieten sich noch einmal kurz, was ihr vorgehen betraf. „Wir sehen uns als erstes den Zustand unserer Freunde an und treffen uns dann wieder hier! Danach suchen wir dann nach Orochimaru." Erklärte Sasuke noch einmal alles. Sie hatten sich ihre Freunde untereinander aufgeteilt und jeder sollte bei dreien vorbeischauen. Naruto hatte Hinata, Kiba und Shino erwischt, da sie nahe beieinander wohnten.

Schweigend trennten sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg.

Nachdenklich und lautlos sprang der Blonde von Dach zu Dach und behielt dennoch gleichzeitig seine Umgebung im Auge. Er dachte über den Plan nach, der sehr gut war. Einfach und effektiv. Sie wollten Orochimaru überraschen und so schnell es ging erledigen. Doch allen drein war klar, dass es nicht so leicht war wie es sich anhörte. Sie mussten verdammt noch mal vorsichtig sein, wenn sie überleben wollten.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er dann Kiba´s Zuhause erreicht. ´Wenn mich die Hunde nicht riechen dann kann ich hier so schnell es geht wieder weg und bei den anderen gucken.´ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich leise durch den Vorgarten schlich. Es gelang ihm auch ohne Probleme, sodass er auf Kiba´s Fensterbank klettern konnte und in dessen Zimmer lugen konnte. Kiba lag friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett und Akamaru lag zusammengerollt auf der Bettdecke. Der Uzumaki lächelte, froh darüber dass es Kiba gut ging.

Er lief weiter, er wollte jetzt zu Shino gehen um sich darüber zu vergewissern, dass es auch ihm gut ging. Doch auch ihm ging es gut, wie Naruto schnell feststellen konnte. Auch der Aburame lag friedlich in seinem Bett und schlief, so wie Kiba.

´Fehlt nur noch Hinata.´ hastig sprang er über die Dächer, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl, wenn er an sie dachte. Daher steigerte er abermals sein Tempo.

Nach nicht mal zwei weiteren Minuten erreichte er das Hyuuga Anwesen. Der Zaun war schnell überwunden und er huschte wie ein Schatten über das Gelände. Als er hier das erste Mal hier hergekommen war, es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, um Hinata beim schlafen zuzusehen war er beinahe erwischt worden. Das hatte ihn vorsichtig werden lassen. Als er dann jedoch ihr Fenster erreichte, viel ihm auf das es offen war und abermals machte sich ein mieses Gefühl in ihm breit. Er schlüpfte lautlos durch das offene Fenster und ließ seinen Blick innerhalb von nicht einmal einer Sekunde durch den Raum schweifen. Geschockt hielt er den Atem an als er zu Hinatas Bett sah. Jemand beugte sich genau in diesem Augenblick über die Hyuuga. Er reagierte innerhalb von Sekunden. Ehe der Vampir, der sich gerade bei Hinata befand, auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte hatte Naruto sich schon auf ihn gestürzt und ihn von Hinata weggerissen. Er rauschte direkt in den Kleiderschrank rein. Der viel in sich zusammen und das einzige was von ihm übrig blieb war ein Haufen Brennholz. Hinata schreckte aus dem Schlaf und sah sich irritiert um. Sie entdeckte die beiden schwarzen Gestalten, doch als sie sich aufsetzten wollte spürte sich einen Schmerz am Hals. Automatisch griff sie nach ihrem Hals.

Im selben Augenblick rangelte sich Naruto, er war stinksauer, mit dem Vampir um leben und tot. Keiner der beiden gab auch nur ein Wort von sich. Das einzige was man hören konnte war das Knurren was hin und wieder aus ihren Kehlen kam.

Hinata beobachtet das ganze Spektakel ängstlich. Sie wusste nicht, was da vor sich ging. Dann bewegte sich plötzlich einer von ihnen nicht mehr und der andere erhob sich. Ängstlich rutschte sie, die Schmerzen ignorierend, weiter nach hinten und stieß mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Ein panischer Laut entfloh ihrer Kehle. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Hinata. Ich will dir nichts tun." „N.. Naruto? B… Bist du … das?" vor Angst konnte sie nicht einmal richtig sprechen. „Ja, ich bin ´s. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Wie geht es dir? Dass ist jetzt viel wichtiger." Kurz zögerte Hinata. „Mein Hals tut weh." Brachte sie schließlich heraus. „WAS?!" erschrocken hastete der Blondschopf zu ihr und strich ihre Haare zur Seite. ´Verdammt! Er hat sie gebissen und das ausgerechnet an der Halsschlagader.´ panisch versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste, dass er nur noch ein paar Minuten hatte um ihr zu helfen. „Was ist? Du scheinst plötzlich so viel Angst zu haben." Fragend sah Hinata zu ihrem ehemaligen Klassenkamerad. „Du hast die Wahl, Hinata Hyuuga. Entscheide dich für leben oder tot. Die Verletzung am Hals ist tödlich, denn deine Halsschlagader ist verletzt. Entscheide dich! Vampir oder tot." „V… Vampir?!" kam es verdutzt von der Blauhaarigen. „Ja! Die anderen und ich sind Vampire! Aber du musst dich verdammt noch mal entscheiden! Entweder du lebst als Vampir weiter oder du stirbst in wenigen Minuten!" abermals konnte man die Panik in der Stimme des Uzumaki hören. „I… Ich will n…noch n…nicht sterben." Stotterte Hinata leicht verzweifelt, denn sie merkte wie sie immer schwächer wurde. „Dann also Vampir? Das ist deine einzige Möglichkeit um zu überleben." Kurz überlegte Hinata noch, nickte dann aber. Naruto sah sie noch einmal an und beugte sich dann vor und strich ihre Haare vorsichtig zur Seite. „Keine Angst." Flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, wodurch ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Kurz darauf versenkte er seine Zähne in ihrem Hals und zog sie bald danach wieder hinaus. Es dauere nicht lange, da wurde Hinata´s Körper auch schon von Schmerzenswellen überrollt. „Shh, das ist bald wieder vorbei." Leise redete der Blonde auf Hinata ein. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Fenster. In seinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen huschte er lautlos über die Dächer der Stadt. Er fragte sich, was die anderen beiden dazu sagen würden. Vermutlich würden beide nicht sonderlich begeistert davon sein, aber er hatte sie nicht sterben lassen können. Es ging einfach nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund verbot es ihm sein Herz. „Ich hab kein Herz. Meins hat schon vor Jahren aufgehört zu schlagen." Murmelte er leise vor sich hin, nachdem er dies gedacht hatte. Schweigend sah er zu Hinata. Sie hatte Schmerzen das sah er ihr an. Doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Er seufzte. Immerhin wusste er ganz genau wie weh diese Verwandlung tat. Hatte er sie doch auch schon durchgemacht. Allerdings war er um einiges jünger gewesen. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte war er zehn Jahre jünger gewesen als sie. Folglich also vier Jahre. Ebenso Sasuke.

Naruto kam trotz des Zwischenfalls als erster am Treffpunkt, der im Wald lag, an. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf den Boden und lehnte sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Noch immer schweigend sah er in den wolkenlosen Himmel und schweifte mit seinen Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung ab. Dennoch bekam er mit, wie Sakura und Sasuke wieder kamen. Verdutzt sahen sie erst zu Hinata und dann zu Naruto. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Dobe?" wollte Sasuke wenig begeistert wissen. „Ein Vampir war in ihrem Zimmer und hat sie gebissen. Ich hab den gekillt und als ich gemerkt habe dass er sie an der Halsschlagader verletzt hat hab ich ihr die Wahl gelassen. Vampir oder tot. Naja, das Ergebnis seht ihr ja." Erklärte er verlegen grinsend und mit der einen Hand am Kopf kratzend. Sasuke stöhnte genervt und bei Sakura konnte man in diesem Augenblick nicht sagen, was sie von dieser Sache hielt. „Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen! Ihr habt euch und ich?" versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. „Wir haben schon verstanden, Naruto. Du hast dich ganz offenbar heftig in sie verknallt. Wobei Hina Glück hat." Grinste Sakura vielsagend und sah zu Sasuke. Auch auf Sasukes Lippen zeigte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Narutos Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Wir sollten die Aktion heute abblasen." Kam es plötzlich von Sasuke. „Heute sind hier zu viele von unserer Sorte, die auf Orochimaru´s Seite sind. Das wäre reiner Selbstmord." Seine ´Geschwister´ nickten zustimmend, denn auch sie hatten die vielen Vampire bemerkt. Glücklicherweise waren sie von denen allerdings nicht entdeckt worden. Ohne Probleme beförderte Naruto die Hyuuga auf seinen Rücken und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Lager. Niemand von ihnen verlor während sie liefen auch nur ein Wort.

Auch als sie dort ankamen und das Feuer laut prasselnd entzündet wurde herrschte noch schweigen unter den drei Freunden. Während Sakura und Sasuke ins Feuer sahen ruht Naruto´s Blick auf Hinata. Sie hatte noch immer starke Schmerzen. Doch das würde noch ´ne Weile so weitergehen.

´W… Wo bin ich." Verwirrt sah Hinata sich um. Sie kannte sich in dieser Gegend nicht aus, denn sie war noch nie so weit außerhalb der Stadt gewesen. Sie ließ noch einmal unsicher ihren Blick durch den Wald wandern. Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammen zucken. Unsicher und leicht verängstigt drehte sie sich um. Und sah in das Gesicht von Naruto. „Na, auch mal wieder wach?" er grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht. „Wo bin ich hier und was soll das heißen endlich wieder wach?" verwirrt sah sie ihn an, woraufhin sich sein lächeln vergrößerte „Du hast ungefähr 24 Stunden am Stück geschlafen." Erklärte er ihr „I… Ich hab was?" ungläubig sah sie ihn an. „Und warum fühl ich mich dann so müde?" ziemlich verwirrt und durch einander sah sie ihn an. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stand der Blonde auf, ging zu einem der Rucksäcke, holte eine Flasche mit roter Flüssigkeit hervor und füllte einen Teil davon in einen Becher. Mit diesem ging er zu ihr zurück und reichte ihn ihr „Trink das. Dann geht es dir besser. Glaub mir." „Was ist das?" wollte sie wissen und sah ihn dabei direkt ins Gesicht. „Das wirst du merken, wenn du das trinkst." Wich er ihrer Frage einfach aus. Sie sah sich noch einmal den Inhalt des Bechers an konnte aber nicht sagen, was das war, denn sie hatte so was noch nie gesehen. Dachte sie zumindest. Zögernd setzte sie den Becher dann an die Lippen und trank ihn vollständig aus. Sie merkte, dass die Müdigkeit augenblicklich aus ihren Gliedern verschwand und das sie sich besser fühlte. Doch sie bemerkte auch den metallenen Geschmack in ihrem Mund. „Das ist Blut!" stellte sie nicht gerade begeistert fest. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Kirschsaft oder was? Du bist jetzt ein Vampir, du kleiner Dummkopf." Rief Naruto ihr wieder in Erinnerung und lächelte. Als er dann jedoch ihren Blick bemerkte fügte er schnell noch etwas hinzu „Keine Bange, das ist kein Menschenblut, sondern das von Tieren." Verwirrt sah sie ihn an „Tiere?" „Ja, Tiere. Wir haben nicht vor, uns von Menschenblut zu ernähren." Meldete sich jetzt eine andere, kälter klingende Stimme zu Wort. Hinata drehte sich um und sah, das zwei Gestalten, die ebenso wie Naruto völlig in Schwarz gekleidet waren, zwischen den Bäumen hervorkamen. „Sasuke? Sakura?" fragte Hinata leicht unsicher. „Ja, wir sind's." Sasuke´s Stimme klang noch immer ziemlich unterkühlt und nicht gerade freundlich. Doch dafür handelte er sich eine Kopfnuss ein. Sauer und sich den Kopf reibend sah er zu Sakura. „Womit hab ich jetzt bitteschön das verdient?" „Das weißt du ganz genau! Das ist Hinata und nicht einer von Oro´s Vampiren, du Knallkopf." Wies sie ihn zurecht. „Na und? Ich rede so wie mir es gefällt!" Naruto grinste vor sich hin während er das beobachtete „Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Dobe?" fauchte Sasuke seinen besten Freund an„Das weißt du ganz genau, Teme. Ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar!" Dies jedoch hätte er besser für sich behalten sollen, denn jetzt hatte er beide am Hals. Leicht panisch sprang er auf, als er merkte was er da gesagt hatte und sag zu das er wegkam. Während Sasuke dem Blonden folgte blieb Sakura beim Lager. Naruto würde sie noch früh genug in die Finger bekommen. Sie und Hinata sahen schweigend eine Weile ins Feuer. „Warum habt ihr die Stadt verlassen?" brach Hinata dann schließlich nach einer Weile das Schweigen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Es begann eigentlich damit, das Naruto und Sasuke zu Vampiren wurden. Das sollen sie dir aber selber erzählen. Das tue ich nicht. Es ist einzig und allein ihre Sache. Orochimaru machte sie zu dem was sie heute sind, doch schon kurz darauf sind sie abgehauen und haben angefangen Tierblut zu trinken. Seitdem versucht er sie zu erwischen und wieder dazu zu bringen Menschenblut zu trinken. Sie haben sich immer wieder vor ihm verstecken können und schließlich hatte er die Suche abgebrochen. Ich hab die beiden in der ersten Klasse kennen gelernt, als wir in eine Klasse gekommen sind. Wir haben uns angefreundet und fast jeden Nachmittag haben wir uns getroffen. Bis ich dann einen Unfall hatte wusste ich nichts davon, dass die beiden Jungen mit denen ich immer gespielt hatte Vampire waren. Sie erzählten mit davon, als ich neun war und durch den Unfall lebensgefährlich Verletzt war. Sie wussten, dass ich keine Chance hatte zu überleben und haben mir die Wahl gelassen. Vampir oder tot. Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen Vampir zu werden. Wir sind aus der Stadt verschwunden und haben uns wo anders niedergelassen. Doch nach ungefähr einen Jahr wurde Orochimaru wieder aktiv und hat versucht uns für sich zu gewinnen. Doch es ist ihm nicht gelungen und er hat wieder Ruhe gegeben. Bis Kabuto dann in unserer Schule aufgetaucht ist. Er hat uns eine Nachricht von Orochimaru gebracht. Daraufhin haben wir die Stadt verlassen und uns einen Plan überlegt um ihn zu töten. In der Nacht, in der Naruto bei dir war wollten wir eigentlich diese miese Schlange zur Strecke bringen, doch es waren zu viele andere Vampire in der Stadt. Wir hätten es niemals geschafft. Hinzu kam, das Naruto plötzlich mit dir im Arm auftauchte. Wir sind wieder hierhin gegangen und naja, du bist hier aufgewacht." Danach schwiegen beide wieder. Nach einer Weile tauchten dann auch die beiden Jungen wieder auf. Wobei Naruto ´ne fette Beule auf dem Kopf hatte. Wo durch Sakura noch ´ne zweite hinzu kam.


	5. Zurück in die Stadt

So, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt euch!

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wann wollen wir das nächste Mal in die Stadt gehen und dieses Mal zuschlagen?" ratlos sah Sakura zu den anderen dreien. Hinata gehörte bereits seit zwei Wochen zu ihnen. Nur schwer konnte sie sich daran gewöhnen, das Blut von Tieren zu trinken. Doch sie hatte sich damit abgefunden und am Ende würde sie sich auch daran gewöhnen.

„Das werden wir kurzfristig entscheiden. Es wird aber alles beim alten Plan bleiben. Nur das wir beim nächsten Mal tagsüber agieren und Hinata auf die andere aufpassen wird, indem sie mit ihnen in die Schule gehen wird." Erklärte Sasuke sachlich und ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Der Uchiha lag im feuchten Gras und es schien als ob er schlafen würde. Doch wer ihn kannte wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Denn er war zu jeder Tageszeit hellwach und bereit sich zu verteidigen. Daran hatte er sich, ebenso wie Naruto, gewöhnt. Schließlich musste er immer und überall bereit sein um sich im Ernstfall verteidigen zu können. Sakura hielt das zeitweise für Schwachsinn, denn in solch einer Situation und an diesem Ort würde sie niemand irgendwo im Wald suchen. Denn in diesem Fall war der Wald ein Ort mitten im Nirgendwo. Die Jungen allerdings ließen sich von ihr davon nicht abbringen.

„Was soll das heißen, das ich auf die anderen aufpassen soll?" wollte die Hyuuga wissen und sah dabei in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers. Mittlerweile trug auch sie die schwarze Kleidung, die die anderen trugen.

„Ganz einfach. Du sollst, wie sonst auch, zur Schule gehen und auf Ino, Kiba und Co. aufpassen. So lange, bis wir mit Orochimaru und seinen Anhängern fertig sind. Simpel und kinderleicht auszuführen." Erklärte Sasuke seinen Plan in dem er ein in dem er lediglich ein paar neue Details hinzugefügt hatte. „Und wie soll ich das Chaos in meinem Zimmer erklären? Außerdem war ich seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr zu Hause! Das dürfen wir auch nicht vergessen!" erinnerte sie die anderen drei. „Du hast doch gesagt, das dein Vater und auch der Rest deiner Familie sich kein Stück für dich interessiert, oder?" meinte Sakura nachdenklich. „Ja, schon aber…" Doch mitten im Satz wurde die Hyuuga unterbrochen. „Dann ist doch alles gebongt. Die werden wohl kaum deine Abwesenheit bemerkt haben. Und wenn doch dann lassen wir uns ´ne Ausrede einfallen. Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen, Hina!" ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Sakura´s Lippen, während sie sprach. „Und wenn die anderen dich fragen wo du warst sagst du einfach, dass du krank warst. ´ne Grippe oder so." schlug Naruto vor und gähnte leicht. „Um dein Zimmer brauchst du dir übrigens keine Sorgen machen. Teme und ich haben uns bereits darum gekümmert. Da ist alles aufgeräumt und der Vampir hatte sich so oder so bei seinem Tod in Rauch aufgelöst. Folglich kann Orochimaru nicht wissen das wir da waren. Wie Teme gesagt hat. Alles ganz einfach."

Noch immer skeptisch sah Hinata zu den drei Freunden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Plan halten sollte. „Ich weiß nicht, was wenn was schief geht? Zum Beispiel, wenn Kabuto noch in unsere Klasse geht, dann wird er mich doch wohl von einem Menschen unterscheiden können, oder?" gab die Blauhaarige zu bedenken. „Du suchst auch echt jedes Haar in der Suppe." Murrte Sasuke genervt und seufzte leicht. Ebenfalls murmelte er irgendetwas das verdächtig nach ´Weiber´ klang. Daraufhin warf Sakura ihm einen sauren und beleidigten Blick zu und entfernte sich ein wenig von dem Uchiha.

„Dobe?" „Was gibt´s Teme?" „Kommst du mit ´n bisschen durch die Gegend stromern?" „Logo!" Sekunden später waren die beiden Jungen auch schon verschwunden. "Kann es sein, das Sasuke ziemlich eingeschnappt war?" fragend sah Hinata zu Sakura. „Ja, war er. Aber das solltest du ganz einfach nicht beachten. Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein." Meinte die Rosahaarige mit der Schulter zuckend und lächelte leicht. „Was sagst du zu dem Plan von Sasuke? Ich meine jetzt den Teil, mit der Schule und Kabuto." Fragte Hinata und musterte Sakura neugierig und fragend zugleich. „Es ist einerseits genial und andererseits riskant. Aber für gewöhnlich kann man sich auf Sasuke´s Pläne verlassen. Zu 100%. Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Notfalls boxen wir dich da raus. Versprochen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alles Mögliche und schließlich kehrten auch die Jungen wieder zurück. Sie wirkten leicht mitgenommen, aber gleichzeitig ziemlich gut gelaunt. „Was habt ihr den jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" misstrauisch blickte die Haruno in die Richtung von Naruto und Sasuke. „Och, nichts Wildes. Wir haben nur ´nen Bären, der uns gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt war, aufgemischt." Naruto lächelte unschuldig, während sich Sasuke einfach, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben, am Lagerfeuer nieder ließ.

„So seht ihr auch aus. Warum schafft ihr es eigentlich immer und überall in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten?" meckerte Sakura verständnislos und sah die beiden auf eine Antwort wartend an. „Wieso Schwierigkeiten? Was können wir dafür, das uns ein Bär angreift, obwohl wir ihm nichts getan haben?" leicht beleidigt zog Naruto eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Woraufhin Sakura anfing zu lachen, da er dabei so lustig aussah.

„Hey! Das ist nicht witzig!" protestierte der Blonde jedoch konnte auch er sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Sasuke seine zwei besten Freunde. Doch Hinata konnte auch bei ihm ein schwaches Grinsen im Gesicht erkennen. Etwas was sie in den letzten zwei Wochen öfter gesehen hatte als zu der Zeit als er noch in der Stadt gewesen war. Der Uchiha schien, wenn nicht so viele an einem Ort rumlungerten und Naruto und Sakura da waren viel lockerer, fröhlicher zu sein. Nur wusste sie nicht warum. Etwas was sie gerne wüsste, jedoch nicht den Mut dazu hatte danach zu fragen.

Dann wurden die beiden plötzlich wieder Ernst. „Am besten wäre es, Hinata, wenn du bereits heute Nacht wieder in die Stadt gehst und morgen früh dann zur Schule. Denn je länger du weg bleibst desto schwieriger wird es mit der Ausrede." Meinte Sakura während sie sich auf den Rücken legte und in den Sternenhimmel sah. Die junge Hyuuga schwieg und sah ins Feuer.

„Wenn du willst, begleit ich dich." Kam es plötzlich von Naruto. Überrascht und feuerrot im Gesicht sah Hinata zu dem Uzumaki. „I…Ich we…weiß n…nicht…" fing die Blauhaarige an zu stottern. Wurde jedoch von Naruto unterbrochen. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann bleib ich halt hier." Naruto klang leicht enttäuscht. „D…Das h…Hab ich n…nicht s…so g…gemeint, nur…" Doch auch dieses Mal ließ der Blonde das Mädchen nicht ausreden. „Na dann ist ja alles geklärt." Grinsend legte auch er sich ins Gras und schloss die Augen. Sakura und Sasuke hatten das Spektakel beobachtet und konnten daraufhin nur die Köpfe schütteln.

Zwei Stunden später machten Naruto und Hinata sich dann auf den Weg zurück zur Stadt. Anfangs schwiegen beide, da niemand wusste was sie sagen sollten. Doch zu Naruto´s Überraschung war Hinata diejenige die die Stille durchbrach. Und das mit einem Thema von dem er eigentlich nicht wirklich gerne sprach. „Wie bist du zum Vampir geworden, Naruto?" kam die Frage leise und schüchtern über die Lippen von Hinata. Als Naruto am Anfang nicht antwortete sprach sie weiter. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst." sprach sie im selben Tonfall wie zuvor. „Ich werd´s dir aber erzählen. Du hast ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Immerhin habe ich dich zu einem Vampir gemacht und du lebst auch mit uns zusammen." Meinte er, nachdem er noch zwei weitere Minuten geschwiegen hatte.

„Eigentlich fing alles damit an, dass meine Eltern starben als ich zwei Jahre alt war. Da meine Eltern sehr gut mit denen von Sasuke befreundet waren und Sasuke und ich bereits zu dem Zeitpunkt fast unzertrennlich waren haben sie mich adoptiert. Am Anfang war alles echt super. Wir haben jede Minute miteinander gespielt und gelacht. Doch ich hab auch viel geweint, weil ich habe nicht verstanden dass meine Eltern Tot waren. Dazu war ich noch zu klein, das einzige was ich habe gemerkt habe war, dass sie nicht mehr da waren. Ich wollte dass sie wieder kommen. Da sie nicht wieder kamen habe ich mich irgendwann daran gewöhnt das sie nicht mehr da waren. Doch dann fing Sasuke´s Vater mit einem Geschäftsmann mit dem Namen Orochimaru an Geschäfte zu machen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren Sasuke und ich drei Jahre alt. Diese Geschäfte liefen auch gut. Irgendwann jedoch kam Fugaku dann auf die Idee, das er Orochimaru hintergehen könnte, denn er wollte die Gewinne der Geschäfte allein für sich haben. Er setzte einen Auftragskiller auf seinen Geschäftspartner an. Diese Idee ging jedoch voll nach hinten los, denn Orochimaru kam bereits kurz darauf Fugaku auf die Schliche und rächte sich, indem er sein wahres Wesen zeigte und den Auftragskiller vor den Augen Fugaku´s tötete. Ab da war Fugaku dazu gezwungen auch weiterhin die Geschäfte mit dieser miesen Schlange zu machen. Obwohl er am liebsten sofort ausgestiegen wäre. Doch Oro hatte gedroht seine Familie zu töten. Daher tat er es nicht, aber irgendwann wollte er nicht mehr und beendete die gemeinsamen Geschäfte mit Orochimaru. Damals waren wir vier Jahre alt. Dies passte Orochimaru gar nicht, denn durch diese Geschäfte hatte er ordentlich Geld gemacht. Geld das er gut gebrauchen konnte. Frag mich aber nicht wozu. Das weiß ich nämlich nicht. Dieser Mistkerl tauchte bei uns auf und erinnerte Fugaku an das, was er ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt hatte. Doch Sasuke´s Vater ließ sich diesmal nicht einschüchtern. Deshalb krallte sich Orochimaru Sasuke und mich und verschwand mit uns. Er verwandelte uns in Vampire und zwang uns dazu Menschenblut zu trinken. Aber er machte auch einen Fehler. Indem er annahm dass eine Wache für uns ausreichen würde, da wir mehrmals versucht hatten abzuhauen, konnten wir eben diese Wache ausschalten und abhauen. Wir waren für Vampire in unserem Alter überdurchschnittlich stark. Das jedoch konnte Orochimaru nicht wissen. Sasuke und ich sind zurück zu den Eltern von Sasuke, doch dort bekamen wir ein Gespräch zwischen Sasuke´s Eltern mit. Wir konnten daraus herausfiltern, das sie froh waren das wir nicht mehr da waren. Für uns war es ein Schock. Kurzfristig entschlossen wir uns dazu aus dieser Stadt zu verschwinden und irgendwo anders neu anzufangen. Klar, für zwei Vierjährige so gut wie unmöglich, aber wir fanden einen Mann der uns aufnahm. Er hieß Iruka Umino und hat sich um uns gekümmert. Bis Orochimaru uns in der Stadt aufspürte und wir in die Stadt verschwanden in der wir Sakura kennen lernten. Und den Rest hat Saku dir ja schon erzählt." Beendete Naruto seine Erzählung.

Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie dann auch schon die Stadt. Ohne ein einziges Geräusch zu verursachen huschten die zwei durch die Straßen und kamen schließlich bei Hinata zu Hause an. Durch das Fenster schlüpften sie in das Zimmer der jungen Hyuuga. Naruto blieb in der Nähe des Fensters stehen. „Ich verschwinde sofort wieder." Meinte er während er nach draußen sah. Der Mond schien hell, denn es war Vollmond. Doch er zog seinen Blick vom Fenster weg und wandte seinen Kopf dann wieder in die Richtung von Hinata.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf und nimm bloß nichts von Kabuto oder so an. Am besten von keinem. Nicht einmal von deinen Freunden." Riet er ihr. Dann kam er plötzlich auf sie zu, küsste sie kurz und verschwand Sekunden später aus ihrem Zimmer. Zurück blieb eine Hinata die feuerrot angelaufen war und glücklich lächelte. Hatte sich doch gerade einer ihrer größten Wünsche erfüllt.


	6. Kabuto

Hallo Leute, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Als der Wecker anfing zu klingeln sah Hinata von ihrem Buch auf, ging zum Lichtschalter und schaltete die Lampe in ihrem Zimmer an. Draußen war es noch dunkel, dennoch hatte sie ohne Licht in eines ihrer Bücher gelesen. Denn dadurch, dass sie eine Vampirin war, konnte sie auch ohne Lichtquelle lesen. Immerhin hatten sich ihre 5 Sinne bei ihrer Umwandlung zum Vampir erheblich verbessert.

Schweigend ging sie zu ihrem Fenster und sah nach draußen. Im Gegensatz zur Nacht lag jetzt Schnee auf dem Boden. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an Naruto und das was er getan hatte, bevor er gegangen war.

Flashback

Durch das Fenster schlüpften sie in das Zimmer der jungen Hyuuga. Naruto blieb in der Nähe des Fensters stehen. „Ich verschwinde sofort wieder." Meinte er während er nach draußen sah. Der Mond schien hell, denn es war Vollmond. Doch er zog seinen Blick vom Fenster weg und wandte seinen Kopf dann wieder in die Richtung von Hinata. „Pass bitte auf dich auf und nimm bloß nichts von Kabuto oder so an. Am besten von keinem. Nicht einmal von deinen Freunden." Riet er ihr. Dann kam er plötzlich auf sie zu, küsste sie kurz und liebevoll und verschwand Sekunden später aus ihrem Zimmer. Zurück blieb eine Hinata die feuerrot angelaufen war und glücklich lächelte.

Flashback Ende

Ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie daran dachte und noch immer mit eben diesem Lächeln wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank um sich umzuziehen. Danach verließ sie ihr Zimmer und marschierte ins Badezimmer um sich zu waschen. Auf dem Weg zu besagtem Raum begegnete ihr niemand, etwas worüber sie heilfroh war. Sie ließ sich ein wenig Zeit und als sie fertig war, ging sie runter in die Küche, frühstückte dort um dann anschließend rasch zur Schule zu gehen da sie jetzt doch ein bisschen spät dran war.

Jedoch schaffte sie es dennoch pünktlich zur Schule zu kommen. Es hatte zwar schon geklingelt, aber als sie die Klasse betrat war noch kein Lehrer da. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich dort dann auch hin. Kurz glitt ihr Blick suchend durch die Klasse und blieb mit einem unguten Gefühl nur wenige Sekunden an Kabuto hängen. Naruto´s Warnung war die ganze Zeit über in ihren Gedanken geblieben.

Allerdings blieb sie nicht lange alleine bei ihrem Platz und in ihren Gedanken, denn schon kurz darauf wurde sie von ihren Freunden umringt. „Wo warst du denn die letzte Zeit? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" fragend und besorgt zugleich sah Ino die Hyuuga an. „Ich war krank, Ino." War ihre Antwort auf Ino´s Frage. Überrascht wurde sie daraufhin von der Blondine angesehen. „Du bist doch sonst nie krank!" stellte die Yamanaka fest. „Es kann immer Mal vorkommen, das jemand krank wird, das solltest du aber auch eigentlich wissen, oder was meinst du Ino?" gut gelaunt und grinsend sah Shikamaru Ino an. Die grummelte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches und verzog sich wieder auf ihren Platz da in diesem Augenblick Kakahsi rein kam. Das Hinata wieder da war bekam er nur am Rande mit, denn er begann einfach so wie immer mit dem Unterricht.

Bei Naruto und Co.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" gelangweilt ließ sich Naruto ins Gras fallen, dass es noch ein wenig feucht war störte ihn nicht wirklich. Anfangs bekam er keine Antwort, erst nach ein paar Minuten beschloss Sasuke ihm diese Frage zu beantworten. „Wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg und machen Orochimaru Feuer unterm Hintern sobald es dunkel wird." Ein vorfreudiges Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen von Naruto. „Geht klar, Teme!" „Du sollst mich nicht Teme nennen, Dobe!" „Dann nenn du mich nicht Dobe, Teme!" „Hör auf damit!" „Ich denk ja gar nicht dran!" „Dobe, ich warne dich!" kam es stinksauer von dem Uchiha dessen Laune kurz vorm Explodieren war. Naruto jedoch verschränkte nur trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und brummte ein „Ist mir doch egal, Teme!" jedoch kam es ziemlich leise über seine Lippen.

Allerdings hatte Sasuke dies aufgrund seiner guten Sinne problemlos gehört. Er wollte auf seinen besten Freund losgehen, wurde jedoch von Sakura daran gehindert. Die gab erst ihm und dann Naruto eine Kopfnuss die es in sich hatte. Der Uchiha sah verstimmt zu der Rosahaarigen. „Musste das jetzt sein, Sakura?" wollte Naruto beleidigt wissen während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ja, das musste sein! Eure Streitereien gehen mir nämlich tierisch auf den Geist!" kam es mies gelaunt von der Haruno.

Die nächsten paar Minuten herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen den Freunden, bis Sasuke schließlich aufstand und sich seinen schwarzen Mantel über seine Sachen zog. Die anderen beiden verstanden diese stumme Aufforderung und zogen ihren ebenfalls an. Noch immer schweigend liefen sie dann durch den Wald. Selbst Naruto hielt den Mund. Etwas was Sakura und Sasuke erstaunte, aber sie waren auch gleichzeitig froh darüber, denn sie hatten jetzt echt keine Lust auf die Quasselei von dem Blonden.

Schließlich erreichten sie dann endlich die Stadt. Auf den Lippen von allen drein lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Sie waren froh darüber wieder hier zu sein. Auch wenn sie es sich vielleicht selbst nicht eingestehen wollten, war diese Stadt für sie zur Heimat geworden. „Na dann woll´n wir mal." Kam es leise und ruhig über Sakura´s Lippen und dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Sie lief zwischen ihren beiden besten Freunden. Nicht um sie daran zu hindern sich wieder die Köpfe einzuschlagen, sonder weil es einfach immer so gewesen war. Es war einfach eine Angewohnheit. Naruto und Sasuke nickten auf das von ihr gesagte nur. Selbst Naruto wusste das er in dieser Situation besser die Klappe hielt um sie nicht zu verraten.

Rasch eilten sie durch die Straßen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnten sie Orochimaru nicht wahrnehmen. Sasuke war dann derjenige der als erster begriff was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Bleibt stehen!" verlangte er leise aber bestimmt von den anderen beiden. Die taten das was der Uchiha von ihnen wollte und stoppten neben ihm. „Was ist denn, Sasuke?" irritiert sah Naruto zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich glaube nicht, das Orochimaru hier ist. Oder könnt ihr ihn wahrnehmen?" Ein Kopfschüttelnd von seitens seiner Kameraden signalisierte ihm das sie es ebenfalls nicht konnten. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach wieder verschwinden." Meinte Sakura ziemlich ratlos.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den drein, doch dann brach Naruto eben dieses. „Warum schnappen wir uns nicht einfach diese miese Ratte Kabuto? Ihn kann ich wahrnehmen! Er wird auch mit Sicherheit wissen wo Oro steckt!" Überrascht sahen ihn Sasuke und Sakura an. Nie im Leben hatten sie damit gerechnet das diese Idee ausgerechnet von ihm kam. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Naruto gemacht?" misstrauisch blickte Sakura den Blonden an. Der grinste jedoch nur. „Hey, darf ich nicht auch mal Ideen haben?" „Doch. Klar aber es ist ungewöhnlich, das du zweimal so kurz hintereinander so gute hast." „Soll vorkommen. Außerdem ist es schon fast zwei Monate her das ich die letzte hatte." „Normalerweise hast du nur einmal alle halbe Jahr eine gute und vor allen Dingen brauchbare Idee, Naruto." Kam es von Sasuke und Sakura. Dieser zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und schwieg beleidigt.

Rasch liefen die drei wieder los und ihnen viel auf, das heute so gut wie kein Vampir in der Stadt war. Doch davon ließen sie sich nicht weiter stören. Schon kurz darauf mussten sie feststellen, dass der Grauhaarige sich in der Turnhalle der Schule aufhielt. ´Verdammt! Was macht der Kerl da?´ schoss es Sakura irritiert durch den Kopf, denn sie verstand nicht was er da zu suchen hatte.

Als sie dann dort ankamen und durch eines der Fenster lugten mussten sie feststellen das ihr kompletter Jahrgang dort in der Halle war. Sakura schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Stimmt ja. Einmal im Jahr schlafen doch die Klassenstufen in der Turnhalle damit man sich untereinander besser kennen lernen kann. Was eigentlich absoluter Schwachsinn ist." Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend und sprangen dann von dem Baum, von dem sie in die Turnhalle gesehen hatten, wieder runter.

Ratlos sahen sie sich an. Sie wussten nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollten. Reinstürmen oder wieder gehen und auf eine andere Gelegenheit warten? Beides kam ihnen wenig sinnvoll vor. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihnen jedoch abgenommen, denn plötzlich kam jemand nach draußen und wurde durch Zufall auf sie aufmerksam. Es war Kiba. „Hey!" rief er ihnen entgegen. „Wo wart ihr? Wir haben uns riesen Sorgen um euch gemacht!" Begeistert lief er auf sie zu. „Mist!" fluchte Naruto so leise das nur seine besten Freunde ihn verstehen konnten. Die anderen die sich in der Turnhalle befanden kamen nun ebenfalls nach draußen. Kurzerhand schleifte Kiba, mit Hilfe von Choji und Lee, die drei in die Turnhalle. Nur wenige der Schüler waren drinnen geblieben. Unter anderem Hinata, sie hatte gewusst das die drei heute hier in der Stadt auftauchen würden und hatte sie auch ganz schwach gespürt, und Kabuto. Er jedoch sah die drei überrascht an und fing dann schallend an zu lachen. Die Art und Weise wir er lachte war jedoch kalt und spöttisch zugleich. Deswegen sahen in alle überrascht an. Nur nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihm sich zu beruhigen und zu reden.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so blöd seid und hier auftaucht!" Schweigend sahen ihn die drei Angesprochenen an. Ino viel auch noch etwas auf. „Seit wann trägst du schwarz, Sakura? Und warum blutet deine Hand?" wollte sie von ihrer rosahaarigen Freundin wissen. Kabuto jedoch antwortete schneller als Sakura. Etwas was der Gefragten und ihren Begleitern ganz und gar nicht passte. „Die schwarze Farbe der Kleidung fällt in der Nacht nicht so sehr auf wie andere Farben. Außerdem tarnt sie auch in ziemlich vielen Gebieten. Wie z.B. im Wald. Und das Blut an ihrer Hand lässt sich auch ganz leicht erklären, aber verletzt hat sie sich nicht. Ich für meinen Teil würde sagen das ihr drei auf Jagd wart, oder was sagt ihr dazu?" Eine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht. „Ihr enttäuscht mich! Sonst seid ihr doch auch nicht so schweigsam!" meckerte der Yakushi, doch er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was soll das heißen das sie auf der Jagd waren?" Shikamaru klang ziemlich irritiert. „Haben sie es euch nicht erzählt? Wundern tut´s mich nicht. Welcher Mensch der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat gibt sich auch schon mit Va…" mitten im Satz wurde Kabuto von Naruto unterbrochen. „Ich warne dich Kabuto! Mach so weiter und du hast mehr Ärger am Hals als sowieso schon!" „Ach ja?!" belustigt musterte Kabuto den Blonden. „Ja! Es sei denn du sagst uns wo Orochimaru steckt!" abwartend blickte Sasuke Kabuto kalt in die Augen. „Ihr wollt euch ihm jetzt endlich anschließen?" „Nein! Wir wollen ihm an den Kragen gehen!" todernst sprach Sakura diese Worte aus. Kabuto musterte das Mädchen. Sie schien das alles ziemlich ernst zu meinen. „Warum gibst du dich mit diesen Versagern ab? Mein Meister kann dir eine Kraft geben die Sasuke und Naruto dir nicht bieten können! Du müsstest nur einmal deinen eigenen Weg gehen und dich nicht an den Weg der anderen beiden halten! Warum gehörst du überhaupt zu ihnen? Ich verstehe es nicht." Versuchte Kabuto Sakura zu locken. „Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht Orochimaru anschließen! Der ist nur ein mieses Arschloch. Außerdem werde ich meine Freunde nicht verraten!" gereizt blickte Sakura in die Richtung von Kabuto. Wer sie kannte konnte sehen wie angespannt sie jetzt war. Das allerdings merkten nur Naruto und Sasuke. Die sahen sich in diesem Augenblick an und dachten genau dasselbe. ´Was will Orochimaru ausgerechnet von Sakura?´

„Ich habe zwar nicht vor mich ihm anzuschließen, aber die Info wo er sich aufhält hatte ich trotzdem ganz gerne." Erklärte Sakura, nun etwas ruhiger. Kabuto hob eine Augenbraue. „Was wollt ihr von meinem Meister?" „Sag uns einfach wo er ist und alles ist gut." Naruto lächelte leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum sollte ich?" provozierend blickte Kabuto direkt in Narutos Augen. „Weil wir es ansonsten aus dir herausprügeln, du Bastard!" völlig emotionslos kamen diese Worte über die Lippen des Blondschopfs. Doch diese Worte, besonders das Bastard, reichten aus um Kabuto zum Kochen zu bringen. Ohne überhaupt noch einmal nach zu denken stürzte Kabuto sich auf Naruto. Dieser fing die Faust von dem Yakushi ab und revanchierte sich bei ihm mit ebenfalls einem Schlag. Nur mit dem Unterschied, das Kabuto diesen nicht abfangen konnte. Es war ein Volltreffer mitten ins Gesicht. Erneut griff Kabuto an. Erst versuchte er es wie zuvor mit der Faust. Als dieser Angriff jedoch wieder daneben ging rammte Kabuto sein Knie in die Richtung von Narutos Magen. Treffen tat er die vorgesehene Stelle allerdings nicht, denn Naruto hatte sein Bein hochgezogen und fing den Angriff so ab.

Der Grauhaarige fluchte und zog kurzerhand ein Messer hervor. Ein gefährliches Glitzern lag in den Augen von Kabuto und Naruto wusste, das er jetzt besser aufpassen sollte. Ansonsten könnte das für ihn nämlich ziemlich böse ausgehen. Immerhin besaß er keine Waffe mit der er Kabutos Angriffe abwehren konnte. Lediglich ein kleines Messer. Das allerdings würde nicht viel gegen die Waffe von Kabuto ausrichten. Sie diente lediglich dazu andere Vampire, wenn möglich, zu töten.

Immer wieder schlug Kabuto nach seinem Gegner. Aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Die Tatsache dass er Naruto hin und wieder einige leichte Verletzungen zufügte reichte ihm einfach nicht aus. Er wollte mehr. Schließlich platzte Naruto der Kragen. Die Waffe von Kabuto fing er mit einer seiner Hände ab, dass diese dabei seine Handfläche durchbohrte störte ihn nicht die Bohne. Ein paar erschrockene Aufschreie nahm er nur am Rande war.

Rasch langte seine freie und unverletzte Hand in den Bund seiner Hose und zog ein kleines Messer hervor. Dieses hatte auch bereits damals den Vampir in Hinata´s Zimmer getötet. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stach er damit Kabuto, er hielt die eine Hand des Grauhaarigen noch immer fest in seiner Hand ebenso wie dessen Waffe, in den Bauch. Leicht weiteten sich Kabuto´s Augen. Auch wenn er ein Vampir war, Schmerzen nahm er dennoch wahr. Der Blonde drehte das Messer ein wenig in der frischen Wunde, wodurch er Kabuto ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen abverlangte.

„Ich höre auf, wenn du mit sagst wo sich Orochimaru aufhält!" erklärte Naruto seinem Feind. Dieser jedoch blickte ihn nur trotzig in die Augen. Nach einer Weile gab er dann doch nach. „Er befindet sich in Oto. In einer der Höhlen des Oki Berges." „Welche?" wollte Naruto wissen „Die Südlichste." „Danke." War die einfache Erwiderung darauf. Ehe er Kabuto das Messer direkt dorthin rammte wo sich einst das Herz des Yakushi´s befunden hatte. Denn dies war die größte Schwachstelle eines Vampire´s, wenn man mal von den gereizten Augen durch das Sonnenlicht absah. Am Anfang sackte Kabuto lediglich in sich zusammen, doch dann löste er sich einfach in nichts auf. Schweigend zog Naruto sich mit einem Ruck die Waffe des Yakushi´s aus seiner Hand und sah dabei zu, wie sich diese fast sofort wieder schloss. Auch ohne ein laut von sich zu geben drehte er sich um, sah zu seinen beiden Freunden und so gut wie zeitgleich setzten sie sich in Bewegung um zu gehen.

„Was hatte das jetzt gerade zu bedeuten?" Mit dieser Frage hielt Kiba die drei auf. „Was meinst du, Kiba?" kühl sprach Sasuke diesen Satz aus. Davon ließ Kiba sich allerdings nicht beeindrucken. „Na das was Kabuto gesagt hat. Ich meine das, das sich kein normaler Mensch mit WAS einlässt?" Das WAS sprach er dabei besonders deutlich aus. „Das hättest du dir nach dieser ganzen Sache eigentlich selbst denken können." Vollkommen ruhig sah Sakura den Brauhaarigen und auch die anderen in der Halle an. „zumindest dann, wenn du in dem Fach Geschichte und Legenden aufgepasst hättest." Kiba verstand nur Bahnhof, Shikamaru jedoch verstand schnell was diese Anspielung sollte. „Du meinst die Legende von den Vampiren, oder?" wollte der Nara wissen. „Vielleicht." Sakura zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das würde zumindest das mit deinen Augen erklären, als du dich mit Ino darüber gestritten hast ob bei euch zuhause die Vorhänge zubleiben sollen oder nicht." Sakura und auch die beiden Jungen erwiderten nichts darauf. „Und das mit dem Blut an deiner Hand ebenfalls." Setzte der Nara noch einen drauf.

Schweigend blickten sich die drei Freunde nur ganz kurz an, ehe Naruto anfing zu sprechen. „Du hast Recht, Shika. Wir sind Vampire, aber nicht in dem Sinn wie ihr darüber denkt und gehört habt." Erklärte er und in den Gesichtern der anderen konnte er regelrecht die Fragezeichen sehen. „Wir töten keine Menschen um ihr Blut trinken zu können. Uns reicht das Blut von Tieren." Sasuke war derjenige der jetzt weiterredete. „Tierblut? Ich hab noch nie davon gehört das Vampire Tierblut trinken!" verwirrt sah der Nara zu Sasuke. „Bis jetzt habt ihr Vampire auch noch für bloße Legenden gehalten. Aber weitere Erklärungen kommen später. Wir haben noch was anderes zu erledigen!" meinte Sakura und sinchron mit ihren besten Freunden drehte sie sich um und verließ die Halle.

Mit nur einem einzigen Ziel: Oto!


End file.
